1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facility and a method for introducing hop into a tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hop is usually added to the wort in the copper or at the latest in the whirlpool. However, adding hop to the “young beer” after adding the yeast is also known. To this end, a big bag is filled with hop and hanged into the vessel for some time. This method is in use in the Anglophone area under the term “dry hopping”. In order to avoid introducing detrimental micro-organisms with the bag or the hop, it has been proposed to boil the bag with the hop and to add it to the sweet wort or to the “young beer”.
More specifically when using closed fermentation and storage containers it is hardly possible to still add hop in this manner, since introducing the hop bag and blending the “young beer” and hop flavours in the closed container is made more difficult.